1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interface for an audio/visual system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automobile audio industry is a growing and successful industry. Most automobiles sold include some type of audio system. For example, many automobiles include a radio, a cassette player and/or a compact disc player. Some automobile audio systems include a disc changer. A disc changer is a device that can hold more than one audio disc and can be used to play songs from any of the discs being stored in the disc changer. Typical disc changers are separate components of a stereo system and can hold six, eight or ten discs such that the disks can be inserted in and removed from the disc changer separately. Examples of disc changers include audio compact disc changers, audio minidisk changers and CD-ROM disc changers.
Part of the reason that automobile audio systems are so popular is because many people want to hear music while they are driving. While listening to a radio is sufficient for many people, a growing number of drivers prefer to pick and choose what music they will listen to. These drivers prefer audio systems that include a tape player or a compact disc player.
Although there are many audio systems with a compact disc player or tape player available to the public, these audio systems have drawbacks. First, these systems can only store a limited amount of music. That is, a system with a tape deck can only store the maximum amount of music that fits on a tape, which often is sixty minutes, or one hundred and twenty minutes. Compact discs typically hold approximately seventy-four minutes of music. Thus, these devices have a limited amount of music that can be stored. Second, if a user is listening to a first tape or compact disc and chooses to listen to a different tape or compact disc that is not already stored in the player, the user must remove the compact disc or tape and insert a different one. This can be a difficult and dangerous maneuver while driving an automobile. Third, tape decks and compact disc players require physical media. Although music can be stored on a computer's memory, prior art stereos require tapes or compact discs for each set of tracks. Thus, extra resources are wasted manufacturing and purchasing the media. Fourth, the media is vulnerable. For example, compact discs can scratch or break. Cassettes can wear out or break.
Additionally, there is a new trend to order music online. That is, consumers can purchase music over the Internet by downloading the music. As downloading music becomes more popular, consumers will want to play this downloaded music in their automobiles. An automobile stereo that includes a compact disc player to play music requires the user to purchase a compact disc recorder and burn a compact disc in order to play the downloaded music. Thus, there is a need for an improved automobile audio system that does not require cassettes or compact discs, can be used with reusable media and can play music downloaded from a computer or other device.
One solution that is available is the solid state automobile stereo, which stores music in .mp3 format (or other compressed digital music formats). Such a system can typically store very large amounts of music data. Because of the large amounts of music data stored on a solid state automobile stereo, there needs to be a way to organize the music for the user. Previous systems allow a user to make playlists. One drawback with user defined playlist is that creating the playlist takes a considerable amount of time and, if a user has many playlists, the user may have trouble remembering what tracks (e.g. songs) are on what playlists. Finally, since many automobiles already have stereos installed, it is advantageous to auto owners to be able to use their existing in-dash stereos to access data on a solid state device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a better interface for accessing tracks in a system that can store a large amount of data.